


Danny Wouldn't Do That!

by wenwalke



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenwalke/pseuds/wenwalke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny and Grace go missing. Steve refuses to believe that Danny has taken Grace and fled Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 and its characters belong to CBS. However the plot and any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Note: I wrote this story in 2011. It is the second of my Five-0 stories.

Chapter One  
It was Danny’s fault that Steve had been late for his meeting with the New Governor and was now late arriving at 5-0 headquarters. Ever since things hadn’t worked out with Rachel, again, Danny’s temperament had become explosive at times. He’d tried to tell Danny he needed to talk to a professional, but Danny just claimed that talking to Steve was enough. Now he’d missed picking Steve up, without calling, and he was going to hear about it. However, the first office on the left, Danny’s office, was empty.

“Where the hell is Danny?” Steve growled to Chin who was working at the computer table in the middle of the main room. “He was supposed to pick me up this morning.”

“I haven’t seen or heard from him Steve.”

“I called him three times on the way in, they all went to voicemail.” Steve could feel worry grow in his stomach. “This isn’t like Danny, something’s wrong.” 

“Didn’t he have Grace this weekend? Maybe he’s just running late.” Chin volunteered hopefully.

“He’d still answer his phone Chin. No, I can feel something’s not right.” Rubbing his hand over his face Steve realised that ‘something not being right’ was an understatement. Yes he had his team back together but they weren’t really together. Chin was distracted with worrying about Kono. Hell they all were. He had to find a way to get her back on the team soon before they fell apart from the guilt. Kono was taking the heat for something they’d done as a team and it wasn’t right. Then the governor had assigned Lori Weston to the team. That hadn’t helped. It felt too much like she was a replacement for Kono even though Steve knew she wasn’t. Lori was trying to fit in but she was throwing off the dynamic between Danny and himself and right now he needed to concentrate on Danny. To that end he’d sent her to the big island for a week on a training course. The governor wasn’t happy, but as Steve pointed out, he assigned training courses and felt she needed to go.

“I’ll be in my office if…” Before he could say more his phone rang. Steve had hoped it was Danny calling, but the screen showed Rachel. The worry went up another notch.

“McGarrett. No Rachel I don’t know where Danny is. When was he supposed to bring Grace back? Last night?” With a sigh Steve walked into his office and sat down behind his desk. “Rachel, Danny wouldn’t do that. Give me an hour. I’ll find him.” Steve dropped his phone on the desk and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

Chin, who had followed Steve to his office and was standing in the doorway asked, “What’s going on Steve?”

“Rachel thinks Danny has taken Grace and run.” The loud bang as Steve slammed his hand down on the desk made Chin jump. “Damn it Chin. I know he’s been upset since Grace and Rachel came back to Hawaii. He’s not been himself. But to take Grace?”

“Did you talk to him?” Chin questioned.

“I tried but he refused to talk. Every time I brought Rachel up he changed the subject.” Steve picked up his phone and tried Danny again. “He had his family back Chin. It’s my fault he stayed here instead of going to New Jersey with them. If he’d gone things may have worked out differently.”

“You don’t know that Steve. Why don’t I see if I can trace his phone,” Chin went back out to the computer table.

“Danny’s phone must be turned off. I can try reactivating it remotely?” Several minutes later he had to admit defeat.

“Do it.” Steve said.

“It’s not working. The battery must have been removed.” Chin let the frustration show. “Either that, or the phone’s not on the island anymore.”

“No. I don’t believe that. Danny wouldn’t take Grace.” Abruptly Steve turned and headed for the doors. “Come on, let’s go check Danny’s apartment.”

The first thing Steve noticed as he pulled into the parking lot for Danny’s apartment was that the Camaro wasn’t parked in the customary spot.

Chin headed for the door as Steve followed at a slower pace looking around carefully. The door was locked when Chin tried it, but Steve took out his keys and selected one before he approached the door.

“You have a key?” Chin queried.

“Yeah. Just like Danny has a key to my house.” Steve pounded on the door a couple of times, “Danny you in there, because I’m coming in right now.” Then he turned the key and entered Chin close behind.

He’s not sure what he expected to find when he entered but it wasn’t a totally empty apartment. Everything was gone that had belonged to Danny. It was if he’d never been there.

“Danny. What the hell’s going on,” Steve whispered to the empty room.

Things moved swiftly after that. Steve had no choice but to call Rachel and tell her Danny was gone. Rachel had immediately called HPD and an Amber Alert was issued.

Steve still refused to believe that Danny would do this. He and Chin were back at 5-0 headquarters. HPD had pulled all the video from around Danny’s apartment and claimed that there was nothing of use. Chin and Steve were reviewing the video when Rachel came storming in with Step-Stan in tow.

“Where are they Steve?” Rachel demanded. “You two are close. I know he’d have said something to you.” 

“First of all Rachel, Danny told me nothing. Secondly, I don’t believe Danny has taken Grace and run. There’s no way he’d hurt Grace and that’s what taking her away from you would do.”

“How can you believe that? Everything points to Danny doing just that.” Stan said before Rachel could reply.

“I believe it because I know Danny.” Steve looked at Rachel. “Just the way you know Danny. Do you really believe that Danny would do anything to hurt Grace?”

Rachel sank into a chair. “No.” was all she could say.

Stan still seemed as if he would argue but sat down next to his wife when Steve glared at him. The ringing of Chin’s phone broke the uneasy silence that had descended.

“Kelly. What? Are you sure? Okay.” Chin ended the call and looked over at Steve.

“HPD just found the Camaro parked in the long term lot out at the airport.”

Steve looked at Chin in disbelief. Rachel sighed, “No.” and started crying quietly. Stan put his arm around her to comfort her.

“They’re pulling video to see if they can find out which plane they took to leave the island.” Chin continued. “But right now it doesn’t look good for Danny.”

“There’s no way.” Steve muttered. “Danny wouldn’t do this.” 

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Steve pulled himself together. This was wrong. He’d never believe that Danny would take Grace. 

“Chin. Play the video from Danny’s apartment building again. Put it up on the big screen. There has to be something there.”

Chin swept his hand across the computer table and the video from Danny’s building started playing on the big screen. The four watched in silence as men removed everything from Danny’s apartment, placing it in a large van with no lettering on the side. There was no sign of Danny or Grace on the video.

“Take it back a few hours. See if you can find where Danny and Grace leave the apartment.” Steve requested. “Danny’s supposed to drop Grace off at 8 O’clock, right Rachel?”

Chin took the video back to 7:30 pm and found where Danny and Grace had left the apartment and driven away in the Camaro.

“No luggage.” Steve observed. “Also, it’s the time they’d leave to get Grace back to you by eight.” Steve talked to Rachel but continued to watch the screen.

“Wait. What was that?” Steve asked as he noticed another vehicle pull out right behind the Camaro.

Chin adjusted the video to show a brown SUV. There was a clear view of the driver and Stan gasped. “That’s Devon Ball. He’s supposed to be in jail.”

“Who’s Devon Ball?” Steve asked as Chin went to work to find more information on the man.

“He was my partner on a warehouse deal I had going until he tried to extort money from me a couple of week ago.” Stan answered. “After the last time with the housing commissioner I went to Danny like he’d told me too and he sorted it out. The guy was arrested for extortion and last I heard he was awaiting trial.”

“Well according to this,” Chin chimed in. “Ball escaped custody on Friday night.” Looking at Stan he continued, “He made some pretty nasty threats against both you and Danny.” 

“Oh My God! So this is my fault?” Stan exclaimed.

Rachel stood and pushed away from Stan. 

“Steve. You have to find them. I met that man and I didn’t like the way he looked at Grace.”

Chin’s phone rang and he walked away to answer it.

“I’m sure Grace is safe. Danny would never let anyone hurt her.” Steve comforted.

“Not as long as he’s alive.” Chin broke in. “That was HPD. They found blood on the driver’s seat of the Camaro.”

“Oh god.” Rachel breathed. “They’re dead aren’t they? That man killed them.”

“No Rachel. I think if they were dead we’d have found them in the car.” Steve guided Rachel to a chair as she looked as if she was going to collapse.

“I think that Ball was trying to make it look like Danny had run but something must have gone wrong.” Chin said.

“Yeah. He’d make them disappear and everyone would believe that Danny had taken Grace.” Steve continued looking at Rachel and Stan. “The not knowing would drive you two apart.”

“What went wrong was underestimating Danny.” Steve walked over to the computer table. “See if you can find somewhere that Ball would have taken them.”

Stan walked up to Steve. “You have a lot of faith in Danny. How did you know that he hadn’t taken Grace?”

Steve looked at him for a minute then replied. “Danny is my partner. He stood up for me and helped clear my name when the governor was killed. He did the same for his old HPD partner when he was murdered and made to look like a bad cop. So I know that he would never do this. He wouldn’t have it in him.” Just then Steve’s phone started to ring. The number was one he didn’t recognise.

“McGarrett.”

“Uncle Steve we need help. You have to come and get us. Danno’s hurt and he’s not moving. I don’t know what to do.”

“Grace, slow down. Do you know where you are?” Steve put the phone on speaker and placed it on the computer table. Chin started a trace on the call without needing to be told.

“We’re in the basement of a big warehouse somewhere. They locked us in here a few minutes ago.” 

“Are you alright Grace?” Rachel had moved to the computer table now.

“I’m fine mummy they didn’t hurt me. That awful man Step-Stan brought to the house hurt Danno though.”

“Where is he hurt Grace?” Steve asked. 

“The man shot him in his left shoulder when he tried to stop them taking me out of the car. There was so much blood and I thought he was dead.” They could hear Grace crying now. 

“Go on Grace.” Steve encouraged.

“Danno wasn’t dead but they locked us in the back of a van and drove here. But I don’t know where here is.” She cried.

“It’s alright Grace. Uncle Chin is tracing your call.” Then a puzzled look came over Steve. “Grace. Where did you get the phone?”

“One of the men gave it to me. He said something about ‘it not being right, killing a kid’ then he slipped the phone into my hand when the awful man wasn’t looking.”

“Can I talk to Danny?” Steve asked.

“I’ll try and wake him. But that man did something else to him when they brought us in here. I don’t know what but now Danno’s bleeding from his side as well as his shoulder.” They could hear Grace moving and then talking to Danny but they couldn’t quite hear what she was saying.

Steve looked at Chin and read the concern for Danny mirrored in his eyes. 

“Do you have a trace yet?”

“Just coming up now. They’re in the dock area. Look.” Chin pulled up a map showing the location of Grace’s call.

“That’s the warehouse I bought. It’s scheduled for demolition so it’s empty.” Stan said.

Steve grabbed the phone from the table and ran for the door. Chin, Rachel, and Stan right behind him. They all climbed into Steve’s truck and sped off towards the docks. Chin had his cell to his ear organising HPD and swat backup when Grace finally came back on the line. Steve had placed his phone in the hands free holder so as not to interfere with his driving. The speed he was doing he needed both hands to drive.

“Uncle Steve. I managed to wake daddy.”

“Put him on sweetheart.”

“Steve?” A weak voice that didn’t sound at all like Danny’s came on the line.

“We’re on our way to get you Danny. Hold on okay?” 

“I’ll try. You have to hurry.” Steve could hear the pain in Danny’s voice and how hard it was for him to breathe. “I heard Ball talking about blowing up the building. He told his men to set the timer for…” Suddenly there was a noise and the call ended.

“Danny. Danny. Can you hear me?” Steve called almost frantic with worry now. Danny had sounded really bad and what the hell had just happened.

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

Steve pressed his foot even harder on the accelerator needing to get to Danny and Grace as fast as he could. Chin was using Steve’s phone to try and call Danny back. Finally Grace answered the phone. 

“Grace what happened?” Steve asked.

“Daddy dropped the phone. He can’t talk anymore he’s sleeping again. Please hurry Uncle Steve. He said you only had until one o’clock to reach us.”

“Just a few more minutes Grace. We’re almost there.” Steve swung the truck sharply around the corner and skidded to a stop outside a fence that surrounded the warehouse. “Stay here he said to Rachel and Stan as he and Chin jumped from the truck.

Steve took the phone with him and with gun drawn ran into the warehouse. Chin was a step behind him. HPD had arrived right behind Steve’s truck and followed the 5-0 teammates into the building.

It became apparent that Ball and his men hadn’t left yet as gunfire erupted. Three of Ball’s men fell immediately. Ball and two others retreated the way they’d come. HPD ran after them but Steve stopped motioning Chin to stop with him. As he looked at his watch Steve realised they only had 30 minutes to get to Danny and Grace and then get them out.

Steve put the phone back to his ear. He could hear Grace crying on the other end. “Grace, can you hear me?”

“Yes. I heard shooting.” The crying stopped.

“It’s alright sweetheart. That was us. Is there anyway for you to lock the door to the room you’re in?” 

There was silence for a minute. “Yes there are two bolts one up top, one at the bottom.”

“Close the bolts as fast as you can Grace. Bottom one first. The bad men are coming back your way. We don’t want them to reach you and Danny.”

Steve heard Grace run to the door then struggle as she tried to close the bottom bolt. After what seemed like forever he heard the bolt slide shut. Then Grace was back. 

“I can’t reach the other bolt Uncle Steve.”

“Look around. Is there anything you can pull over to stand on?” With the phone still to his ear Steve took of running. He hopped that the one bolt would hold if Grace couldn’t close the top one. 

As Steve and Chin ran to the far side of the warehouse and down the steps to the basement they could hear gunfire from below. HPD must have caught up with Ball.

“Did you get that top bolt closed?” Steve asked breathlessly as he ran down the stairs.

“Yes. Daddy and I are away from the door. He woke up and had me help him move, said we’d be safer over here.”

“Good. We’ll be with you soon. When I tell you I want you to open the bolts again. But not until I tell you okay?”

“Yes Uncle Steve. I understand.”

“Good girl.” Steve put the phone in his pocket as he and Chin went to join HPD.

Ball and his men were trapped. The gun fight was brief. Ball was fatally injured during the battle with HPD and without him the other two men gave up.

As Steve and Chin approached the door Steve pulled the phone out of his pocket. 

“Grace you can open up now. The bad men are gone. Uncle Chin and I are right outside the door.”

There was no answer but Steve heard the top bolt being pushed back. There was the sound of dragging then they heard the bottom bolt being opened. Grace opened the door slowly and peeked out.

“Uncle Steve.” She cried as she threw herself into Steve’s arms. Steve hugged her tightly for a moment and then passed her to Chin.

“Chin. Take Grace out of here I’ll get Danny.” 

As Chin left carrying Grace an HPD officer ran up. 

“We found the bomb its set to blow in ten minutes.” 

Steve turned to the other HPD officers. 

“Clear everyone out of the building. Now!”

Steve then went into the room for Danny. What he saw brought him up short for a second. Danny was propped up against the wall to the left of the doorway. The entire left side of his blue shirt was red. The shoulder wound that Steve estimated was now over 17 hours old must have stopped bleeding as the shirt appeared dry. However, he could see that the wound to Danny’s left side was still bleeding. As Steve knelt down beside him he could tell that the side wound had been made by a knife. 

“Danny. Can you hear me?” Steve placed his hand on Danny’s right shoulder. 

“Can I hear… Yes I can hear you. I’m not deaf.” Danny opened his eyes and looked up at Steve. “Grace?”

“She’s safe. Chin took her out. Come on let’s get you up.” Steve slid his arm under Danny’s right shoulder and prepared to lift him to his feet.

“What took you so long?” Danny asked.

“I was admiring the scenery on the way here.” Steve bantered back.

“I don’t think I can do this Steve.”

“Yes you can.” Steve changed his position to pull Danny’s arm around his shoulder and then stood pulling Danny with him. 

It was impossible for Danny to keep up with Steve as he hurried down the hallway leading to the stairs. Steve more or less dragged Danny along, his left hand gripping the waist of Danny’s pants. By the time they reached the stairs both were breathing hard.

“Steve stop. We don’t have time for this. You have to get out.”

“I’m not leaving without you Danny.” Steve repositioned himself throwing Danny over his shoulder so he could climb the stairs. “Grace would never forgive me.”

Instead of putting Danny down when they reached the top Steve looked around for some kind of cover. He’d been counting minutes in his head. If he was right they had less than two minutes to cross the warehouse and get out. Definitely not enough time.

There was a small block walled office to the right with a sturdy looking desk against the back wall. That would have to do they had no time for anything else. Just as they reached the doorway they heard the deep rumble of an explosion in the bowels of the warehouse. Then all hell broke lose.

With no time for gentleness Steve dropped Danny on the floor of the office in front of the desk then spun around to close the door. He watched in disbelieve as the building came down behind them and then started to mushroom out towards their small space. As he managed to push the door closed Steve hear Danny whisper, “Oh crap. This is really going to hurt.”

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

At the last second before the wave of debris hit the office Steve dove under the desk where Danny had somehow managed to drag himself.

The sound was so loud in their confined space that Steve thought he’d go deaf. Then he felt, rather that heard, the ceiling collapse and everything went black.

Something was pushing at him, trying to move him. Steve tried to move, but it felt like the weight of the world was lying across his back and shoulders. He slowly realised that it was Danny lying half beneath him and that Steve’s weight was causing Danny to not be able to breathe. 

Pushing up the little that he could Steve felt Danny move a little closer to the wall. That took the pressure of Steve’s weight off Danny’s chest, allowing his breathing to ease. 

Steve lay on his side looking at Danny and not seeing anything. It was pitch black. Easing his phone from his pocket he prayed that the light feature was still working. When the light came on it was so bright that he was blinded for a few seconds. When he could see again he looked at Danny. His eyes were closed and while his breathing was better it was still laboured. He had his right hand pressed to his injured left side in an attempt to stem the flow of blood. It wasn’t working because Steve could see a growing pool of blood forming under Danny. At least the shoulder wound hadn’t reopened Steve thought.

“Danny. How’re ya doing?” Steve asked.

Slowly Danny’s eyes opened and Steve could see the pain there. “I’ve had better days.” Then as he took in where they were he continued, “nice place this. We should come here more often.”

“Yeah, the sceneries not so good, but I like the company.” Steve deadpanned as he squirmed around until he was lying on his back beside Danny the light held on his stomach.

The grunt of pain that Steve wasn’t able to stop as he’d moved onto his back wasn’t missed by Danny. “You hurt?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Steve lied.

“Really. Now you see that was a lie, Steven. I know that you’re not good or you wouldn’t have grunted in pain.”

“Okay. My back hurts and so does my head.” Pointing at the wall of debris surrounding the desk Steve continued. “I guess my back stopped some of that from coming in on us under here.”

“Roll over if you can and let me see.” Danny urged.

“No it’s alright Danny.”

“Steven.”

With a sigh Steve rolled as far onto his right side as he could while Danny took the light and checked out his back. “You have blood on the back of your head, probably a concussion. Your back is more than likely bruised. The flak vest is worse for wear but I don’t see any blood. You’re moving so I’m hoping nothings broken back here.”

“I’m fine Danny,” Steve said as he rolled back. Then taking the phone from Danny he turned off the light and used the phone to call Chin. 

“Good to hear you too Chin. We’re in a small office about halfway between the stairs and the doors.” Steve listened for a minute. “Yeah that’s the one. We managed to get under an old metal desk.” Steve listened some more. “Okay but don’t take too long. Danny needs help soon his side is still bleeding.” With that Steve ended the call.

“Gonna take a while to get us out huh?” Danny asked.

“Chin thinks maybe 30 minutes to an hour. We need to find a way to stop that bleeding.” Placing the phone with the light on his stomach Steve started to open flaps on his vest until he found what he was looking for. Then he ripped off one of his shirt sleeves and turned towards Danny whose eyes were tightly shut as he tried to breathe through the pain he was in. 

“I knew I still had one of your ties in a pocket. Why’d you quit wearing them Danny?” Steve folded up the sleeve and lifted Danny’s hand to apply the makeshift dressing to the knife wound. Then he managed to move Danny enough so that he could wrap the tie around his abdomen and secure the sleeve in place. Danny didn’t say anything through the whole process but the hiss of pain that escaped more than once told Steve that he was at least conscious even if his eyes were closed.

Steve lay back and turned out the light. No point in wasting it, there was nothing to see anyway. Then he felt Danny’s hand on his arm and heard a quiet “Thanks.”

“Anytime partner.”

“So why’d you have one of my ties in your pocket anyway?”

“I found it under the seat of the Camaro the other day. You haven’t been wearing them so I put it in my pocket to give back when I saw you but forgot it was there until now. You didn’t answer my question. Why’d you quit wearing your tie Danny?”

“If you must know it’s because Five-0 is not the same so I’m not the same. Kono’s not there, for now. Lori tries to hard and I’m not sure she’ll ever fit in. You seem to like her as your partner more that me right now. So not wearing my tie could be considered a form of protest.” 

“Danny you are my partner, not Lori. We’ll see if she fits in or not, but she’ll never be my partner. Kono will be back with us soon I’m sure of it.”

“When Kono’s back, maybe my tie will be back.” 

“Okay ‘cause I never thought I’d say this, but I miss seeing you wear those stupid ties.” Steve smiled.

They lay there in silence for a while until Steve realised that Danny’s breathing was become more and more laboured and he’d started moving around. 

“Danny you okay?” Steve asked as he turned the light back on.

He only needed one look to realise that Danny wasn’t okay at all. Lying flat on his back seemed to be making it hard for him to breathe. Danny was struggling to raise his upper body to ease his breathing. 

Steve pulled himself up into a sitting position, or as close as he could get to one under the desk. Then he manoeuvred Danny until he was reclined against him. Danny’s back pressed against Steve’s chest with his head resting on Steve’s shoulder. Immediately Danny’s breathing eased. Steve had his right hand on Danny’s chest holding him in place. Danny raised his right hand and placed it over Steve’s hand and squeezed it in thanks.

“Better?” Steve asked.

“Yeah.”

“I can hear them. It won’t be much longer Danny. Hold on.” 

“I’ll try Steve.”

Now that he was sitting up Steve found his head hurting more that before. Come on Chin he thought. You have to get us out of here soon. Steve brought his left hand up and put it over Danny’s right hand where it still held his. Then he moved his right hand from beneath Danny’s and wrapped both his hands around Danny’s linking his fingers to secure Danny to him. His vision was starting to grey and he didn’t want Danny to slip off him. He must have dosed off, because suddenly the debris besides the desk was moving.

“Danny their here.” But Danny didn’t respond. 

He could feel Danny was still breathing, but each breath was further and further apart. Danny was slipping away, just as help was reaching them.

“Danny come on you have to hold on for Grace.” He shook Danny trying to wake him. There was no response. Danny was unresponsive and his breathing had slowed down to almost nothing. Just as the last of the debris was removed he felt Danny stop breathing. 

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Hope you've all enjoyed this story.

“Help him. He’s stopped breathing.” Steve shouted at the first rescuer to appear. 

Hands reached in and took Danny from him. Steve found it hard to let go, but he knew that Danny needed help fast. He couldn’t see what was happening but he could hear as they whisked Danny away to a waiting ambulance. Then Chin was there.

“Come on Steve. Let’s get you out of here.” Chin held out his hand to help Steve up. It was a slow and painful process. His back hurt and his head was pounding. As he came upright Steve stumbled against Chin who held him up and led him over to a waiting gurney. Steve refused to lie on his back and settled on his side, the pain was tolerable that way. However when the EMT removed the vest the pain became so bad that Steve gave in and let the darkness take him.

He knew he was in the hospital before he opened his eyes. There was a heart monitor beeping away somewhere near his head. There was pain in his head and his back and he could feel the IV stuck in the back of his left hand. Why he was there eluded him for the moment.

As he adjusted his position slightly Steve groaned in pain. Note to self he thought, do not move ever again.

“Steve?” Chin’s voice sounded worried.

The lights in the room were dimmed, so when Steve slowly opened his eyes to look up and see Chin leaning over him, the pain in his head only spiked briefly.

“Chin? What happened?”

“What do you remember Steve? The doctor says you have a moderate concussion so your memory may be a little impaired.”

“I remember Danny was supposed to pick me up this morning and he didn’t.” Steve frowned. “Wait. Rachel thought he’d taken off with Grace.” 

Steve brought his right hand up and ran it through his hair as memories started to return. 

“They were kidnapped and we found them in a warehouse down by the docks.” Steve’s fingers had found the bandage on the back of his head when Chin gently pulled his arm back down.

“What else? Do you remember anything after that?”

“They were in a room in the basement. You got Grace out and I tried to get Danny out but... O God Chin, the bomb went off.” 

“Yes it did Steve. But you found a place where you and Danny could survive the explosion. We dug you out from under a desk in the office.”

Suddenly everything came flooding back to Steve and he stared up a Chin with desperation in his eyes. 

“Danny stopped breathing just as you reached us. Tell me he alive Chin.” Steve’s right hand shot out and grabbed onto Chin’s arm in a painful grip. “Chin. Tell me. Is Danny alive?”

“He’s alive, Steve. But in ICU. His condition is touch and go right now. They removed the bullet from his shoulder but because it’d been in there for so long it was infected. The knife wound to his side didn’t do too much damage but he lost a lot of blood. They’re pumping blood into him as fast as they can but his pressure is still very low. Add to that a very high fever and it’s not good at all.

“I have to see him.” Steve immediately trying to get up. 

“Steve you can’t get up right now. Your back is badly bruised and you have some cracked ribs, you need to rest.” Chin placed his hand on Steve’s chest holding him down.

“No. What I need is to see Danny.” Steve protested. “Go get my doctor so I can get out of here.”

“All right. If you promise to stay put until then?” At Steve’s nod Chin turned and left the room.

The doctor couldn’t have been to far away as Chin was back within two minutes. 

“Commander McGarrett. I’m Doctor Franko.” Said the petite woman who accompanied Chin. Taking a syringe from her pocket she injected something into Steve’s IV.

“What was that?” Steve asked.

“Just a sedative to help you relax and sleep. Chin told me you wanted to leave and that’s not possible for a few more hours. You have severe bruising and a concussion. You have to rest a while longer.”

The look of betrayal and anger that Steve gave Chin was accompanied by harsh words. 

“If Danny dies and I don’t get to see him. I’ll never forgive you.” Then Steve sank back into the darkness, very much against his will. 

The next time Steve woke it was dark outside. Kono was sitting in the chair next to the bed holding his hand. “Kono?”

“Steve.” She looked up and met his eyes. “Good to see you brah.”

“It’s good to see you too Kono. We’ve missed you.”

“Yeah. I know. I missed you guys.” She sighed.

As memories came back to him in a flood Steve gasped. 

“It’s okay Steve. Danny’s still alive.” Kono knew what had made Steve gasp.

“Kono, I have to see him.” Taking her hand and pulling her closer he growled. “Are you going to have me sedated the way Chin did?”

“No, Steve, and that was more the doctors doing than Chin’s. I’m going to help you up into a wheelchair and take you to see Danny.” Kono extracted herself from Steve bruising grip. 

Steve didn’t know what to say to that. 

Kono left the room and came back with a wheelchair and an extra hospital gown to cover Steve’s back so that he wasn’t exposed. Then she helped him up and secured his IV’s to the chair before pushing him out the door. Doctor Franko was waiting just outside with a cup of water and two pills.

“These are just pain killers. I know you need them even if you don’t think you do. Take them and then you can go see your partner.” 

Steve was happy to take the pills as he was in a great deal of pain and trying not to show it. If Kono hadn’t been there to help him out of bed he wasn’t sure he’d have been able to do it his back hurt so much.

Once the pills were downed, Kono pushed Steve towards the elevators. 

“Danny is still in ICU, Steve. It’s two floors down.”

Neither spoke again until they approached Danny’s room in the ICU. “Chin is in there.” 

Steve looked at her and then looked ahead as she wheeled him in. Chin was sitting in the only chair beside the bed. He was holding Danny’s hand and speaking softly to him. At the sound of Steve’s chair entering the room he stopped and stood moving his chair back to allow Steve access to Danny. Steve only had eyes for Danny in this moment. He’d thought Danny was awake but he wasn’t. His face was flushed with fever and his head rolled from side to side as if he was dreaming. There were a number of machines hooked up to him but Steve was glad to see that he was breathing on his own even though it was fairly rapid. 

Kono had rolled him up close to the bed so Steve took Danny’s hand in his. 

“Danny?” Everything seemed to stop. The heart monitor that had been beeping rapidly suddenly calmed. Danny’s head stopped rolling. His breathing evened out and he seemed to visibly relax.

“Oh, thank god.” Chin said.

“What?” Steve asked in confusion.

It was Kono who answered. “He’s been restless for hours. The doctors have tried to calm him with sedatives but nothing worked. Chin figured Danny was worrying about you. So he convinced Doctor Franko to allow you to come see him when you woke up. She agreed because even though you were sedated you were just as restless as Danny.”

Steve looked over at Chin who was standing back beside the door. “Looking to make a quick exit?”

“Yeah. Wasn’t sure how you’d react to my being here.”

“I haven’t forgiven you yet. But I’m willing to think about it.” Steve turned back to Danny.

Two days later Steve was released from the hospital. His back was still sore but he didn’t need medical care any more, just rest. Instead of going home he headed straight to Danny’s room in the ICU. Danny’s fever had finally broken during the night but he still hadn’t woken up.

Chin was once again sitting by Danny’s bed. “Steve.” He said as Steve pushed into the room.

“I realised that you were only looking out for me Chin.” As Steve walked up to Chin he extended his hand in friendship. “I was not really in my right mind and I should apologise to you for what I said.” 

With a sigh of relief Chin pulled Steve into a hug. “Thanks Steve. I’ll go get a coffee now you’re here.” As he reached the door Chin turned, “The doctor says Danny should wake up soon. When he does they’ll move him to a regular room. Now that his fever’s broken they expect him to make a full recovery.”

Steve settled in next to the bed and picked up Danny’s hand. “Well partner here I am again. Not that you’d remember me being here two days ago. You were pretty far out of it then.”

Steve placed his elbows on the bed and brought Danny’s hand up covering it with both of his. He continued to speak quietly. “Your fever broke last night so I think it’s time you woke up and got your lazy ass out of this bed. You’re taking up room in the ICU that I’m sure they could use for someone who’s really hurt.”

“Steven, if I’m not really hurt how come you’re caressing my hand?” Danny’s voice was weak and music to Steve’s ears.

Steve raised his eyes to see Danny’s blue eyes looking back at him. “Danny, thank god. I was so worried and when they wouldn’t let me come see you I was ready to hurt someone.”

“Did you?” Danny asked softly.

“No. Chin and the doctor sedate me so I couldn’t get out of bed. By the time I woke up again they’d decided it would be best to allow me to visit. You were restless and needed to hear my voice, according to Kono. Anyway, as I spoke to you, you calmed down and started to get better.” 

Danny had allowed his hand to remain within Steve’s, but now he removed it and tried to reach for a glass of ice chips sitting beside the bed. Steve immediately picked up the glass and put a couple of chips in Danny’s mouth. Once the chips were gone Danny’s voice was stronger.

“Kono was right. On some level I knew you were here. I heard you say my name and that told me you were alright. Then I could rest.”

“Why were you worrying about me?”

“Why was I worrying about you? What’s wrong with you? You were hurt Steven. I knew it was worse than you were letting on. It always is with you.” Danny indicated he wanted more ice chips.

Steve was more than happy to oblige. Hearing Danny rant was something he had missed the last few days.

“Now, are you supposed to be here or at home resting?”

“They released me so I can be anywhere I want.” Steve said defensively.

“Well I want you to go home and rest. I’m okay now. You don’t have to stay here and babysit me.” Chin walked in just then. “Take him home Chin. I don’t want to see him again until tomorrow.”

“I will if he’ll let me.” Chin looked from Danny to Steve and back again. “It’s good to see you back with us Danny.”

“It’s good to be back, Chin.” Then he reached out and took hold of Steve’s arm. “Go home Steve. Come back tomorrow. I’m just going to sleep anyway.”

“Alright, I’ll go home.” Steve patted Danny’s hand. 

The next morning Steve arrived just as visiting hours started and he’d brought a surprise for Danny. The smile that lit up Danny’s face was well worth the time and effort it’d taken to get Rachel to allow him to bring Grace with him. Danny was sitting up watching TV when they walked in. 

“Monkey.”

Grace ran to her father’s bed and climbed on snuggling into Danny’s good side. The look of joy and gratitude was all Steve needed but of course Danny needed words.

“Thanks Steve. I wasn’t sure that Rachel would allow Grace to come. What did you have to do to make this happen?”

“I didn’t have to do anything. It was Step-Stan that convinced Rachel in the end. He’s feeling guilty that he caused all this by doing business with Devon Ball.”

“Yeah I know.” Danny said slowly. “He came by last night and apologised to me. Can you believe I was actually speechless?”

“Danny Williams. Speechless. I’d have paid money to see that.” Steve laughed. It was so good to see Danny happy and on the mend. Now he just had to find him a girlfriend like that pretty doctor from the museum last week. She’d be good for him.

As he settled himself into a chair Steve couldn’t help smiling as Danny and Grace sat side by side watching the TV. They both had big smiles on their faces. Everything was right in his world again.

The End


End file.
